Bottoms up!
by Namicchi
Summary: There are other ways than running which helps Sawamura burn his energy (read warnings first).


**Title:** Bottoms up!

 **Beta:** wonderful Kai (panda-kai on tumblr)

 **Pairing:** Takigawa Chris Yuu/Sawamura Eijun, Kominato Ryousuke/Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Eijun/others, Sawamura Eijun/Yuuki Tetsuya, Sawamura Eijun/Kataoka Tesshin, Narumiya Mei/Sawamura Eijun,

 **Genre:** porn-ish

 **Warnings:** sex scenes, obscene behavior, slutty!Sawamura, size kink, praise kink, **authority kink,** underage

 **Summary:** There are other ways than running which helps Sawamura burn his energy.

 **A/N:** Written when I had a headache and a killer fever, and when I was under influence of a post about how writers are becoming afraid to write what they want – even bad, twisted, dark things which shock everyone.

And this fic isn't even _that_ pervy to be considered shocking.

* * *

 _ **Bottoms up!**_

It happened during one of their early screaming matches.

Chris was annoying more than usual, and Sawamura had enough of him. How could he become a better pitcher if Chris refused to take him seriously?

Sawamura was practically snarling into Chris' face, yelling about how someone who _had given up_ could dare to lecture him, when Chris stepped close, pushing Sawamura away with his own body, his hands grabbing the front of Sawamura's shirt.

"What did you say?" Chris' voice was quiet, dangerous.

That voice mixed with Chris' smell, and heath of his body made Sawamura's stomach curl in pleasure. His eyes widened when a moan escaped his lips and he was observing with twisted pleasure how Chris' eyes widened too.

"Do you think it's funny?" Chris growled – actually growled!

Somehow, they ended up with their hands in each other pants. Chris was jerking Sawamura off quickly, pushing himself against Sawamura more and more. In the end Sawamura was leaning against a wall, his hands practically useless while Chris was grinding his hips against Sawamura's thigh.

Sawamura groaned loudly and shuddered in Chris's arms, his body going limp when Chris brought him to orgasm. Chris wasn't far behind; a few more thrusts and he shuddered too, biting Sawamura's shoulder to keep quiet, murmuring something about Sawamura being 'good, so good'.

Sawamura was panting, not yet fully comprehending what had just happened. Chris-senpai had jerked him off. He had come into his pants. Another guy touched him and… and…

"Sawamura?" Chris moved back, sliding his hands out of Sawamura's pants. They were covered in white substance and Sawamura blushed at the very real proof of what had happened. "Are you… all right?" For the first time Chris was looking at Sawamura with something else than annoyance or regret; he looked almost… scared?

"Y-yeah," Sawamura panted, watching how Chris was using his own shirt as a towel.

To be honest, Sawamura had never felt better before.

Chris frowned and took a step back, almost causing Sawamura to fall – he didn't realize how much he was leaning against that strong body for support.

"— It didn't happen," Chris finally said, turning around and walking towards the exit of the gym. "Take a bath and go to sleep."

"Yes," Sawamura mumbled, but Chris had already left the gym.

Sawamura slid down, his pants uncomfortable sticky, but he didn't pay attention to that. _It didn't happen?_ How was the supposed to pretend _that_ never happened? That he hadn't felt good with Chris' hands on his cock and that being held against the wall by Chris hadn't felt fantastic? And when Chris had come, he praised Sawamura and told him he was a good boy… Hearing those words made Sawamura groan in pleasure.

Sawamura gulped, his spent cock stirring in his pants. Maybe if he was a good boy again, Chris wouldn't mind touching him?

* * *

It didn't take much convincing to make Chris touch him again, and Sawamura loved it. He loved having Chris holding him down when they were both angry and frustrated at one another, when they would either end up fucking or punching each other.

And Sawamura could tell how much Chris enjoyed it when he was apologizing to him weeks later in the hospital, on his knees, with his lips stretched around Chris' cock.

* * *

Once Sawamura got into 1st string, Chris didn't have much time for him, but that didn't mean there was nobody who couldn't satiate all those feelings and needs Chris had woken up in him.

All Sawamura had to do was observe the people around him. He wasn't the best at it, but he knew how Chris reacted to his actions. It made everything easier. Who was observing him when he was leaning against a pole after particularly hard training, with his legs spread a bit wider than it was necessary? Who was looking a little too long at his panting lips and at his hands resting too close to the zipper of his pants?

It lead to new, interesting things like sucking off that handsome third year senpai (Sawamura couldn't remember his name to save his life, but the guy had a wonderful cock and he had kept Sawamura's head in place, while fucking his face – it was the first time that Sawamura came completely untouched), letting that annoying blond pitcher bend him over a sink (Sawamura hadn't even thought about letting that guy fuck him, but seeing how he commanded everyone on the field made Sawamura's blood boil; when later Sawamura had been discovered by that pitcher in the bathroom stall, with his pants around his ankles and that pitcher's name on his lips, he hadn't thought about refusing when the blond had kissed him and asked if Sawamura was 'up for some real fun') or realizing how skilled Ryou-san was with rope.

Sure, he was a little smaller than the kind of guys Sawamura liked to observe, but he had a commanding presence and that was a bigger turn on to Sawamura than he was ready to admit. And it felt great, oh so good, when Ryou-san was fucking him on his knees, with hands bound on his back. Sawamura couldn't do anything other than let Ryou-san take him, listen to how Ryou-san was whispering filth into his ear and then come after being touched once or twice with Ryou-san's order to come ringing in his ears.

* * *

At first Sawamura didn't think about approaching Miyuki. He was an asshole who liked to make fun of Sawamura and always tried to run away when Sawamura wanted to pitch to him.

… But sometimes Sawamura remembered how angry Miyuki had been once, holding him against a wall with such force that Sawamura couldn't escape. It was one of his favorite fantasies to masturbate to and when he was coming on his hand, whimpering Miyuki's name, he was all too close to change his mind.

Yet, Sawamura didn't change his mind until the third years graduated. There was a party, he and Miyuki drank too much and they landed in the bed, drunkenly getting each other off. Sawamura couldn't remember those events clearly, but he did remember the next morning when Miyuki had woken him up by kissing his throat while Miyuki's hand worked leisurely on Sawamura's cock.

Miyuki had been laying on Sawamura that morning and Sawamura felt so comfortable having that muscled body moving above himself. When Sawamura had come, he had tried to arch his back but he couldn't; Miyuki was too heavy for him, his body too large and that realization made Sawamura almost black out in pleasure.

That same morning, Sawamura had decided that he didn't mind Miyuki's awful personality _that_ much.

* * *

Miyuki was different and unlike any other person Sawamura had had sex with.

Sex with him was fun, almost playful. Sawamura loved when Miyuki was holding his legs wide open while Miyuki's hips thrusted into him. His thrusts were powerful, strong enough to make the bed _move_ , but never brutal. He was gentle, taking Sawamura with long, strong thrusts that made Sawamura claw at the spreadsheet, begging for release.

And Miyuki would always give it to him, making Sawamura come and then pushing himself up, hovering above Sawamura's chest and jerking himself off, coming onto his lover's face.

For Sawamura, Miyuki never looked more sexy than when he was observing with wide eyes how Sawamura was wiping his face clean and then licking his fingers covered in Miyuki's come.

Sometimes when they had time, Miyuki would look at Sawamura with a wicked smile and hunger in his eyes, asking if Sawamura wouldn't want another round.

Sawamura could never say "no" to that.

There was nothing gentle about Miyuki in the second round.

* * *

When Sawamura heard that Yuuki-senpai was going to be the coach's assistant, he was sure his chances at getting into Yuuki-senpai's pants were cut off.

And yet, when there he was, on his back with his legs above his head, getting mercilessly pounded by Yuuki. Apparently a few sessions of batting practice, that consisted of letting Yuuki maneuver his own body as much as he wanted while grinding against Yuuki, who had been standing behind Sawamura while giving him tips were enough to make that proud player snap.

"Yes! Yes… more!" Sawamura screamed at a particular hard thrust.

Yuuki was fucking him like a machine, holding Sawamura down with his whole body. His hips were thrusting into Sawamura in an almost punishing rhythm, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He pushed Sawamura's legs even _higher_ , making him scream in overwhelming pleasure.

Yuuki's hand quickly covered Sawamura's mouth though.

"They will hear you," Yuuki panted, but he didn't slow down; if anything he started to fuck Sawamura faster, his balls slapping loudly against Sawamura's ass. "Other people will hear you… they will check on me… and what will they find…?"

Sawamura moaned behind Yuuki's hand hearing that low voice filled with desire. He wrapped his hand around his erect penis, jerking himself off to the sound of Yuuki's words. He knew what other people who see: Yuuki fucking him like a common whore and Sawamura loving every second of it.

But Yuuki swatted his hand back and before Sawamura had a chance to do anything, Yuuki turned him around, making him kneel on the bed before shoving Sawamura's face into the pillow and entering him again. In this position Yuuki was able to press against Sawamura's prostate with every thrust and Sawamura was screaming into the pillow, almost fainting from the lack of oxygen when Yuuki's hand gripped his hair tighter, shoving his face deeper into the pillow.

And Sawamura loved it, he loved how _rough_ Yuuki was with him, how he could control Sawamura's body as he pleased and Sawamura couldn't do shit about it, only take it, moan and beg for more.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Yuuki came deep in Sawamura, his last thrust powerful enough to make Sawamura swear he could feel that hard cock in his stomach. He came too, spilling himself on the bed; his ass was numb and his knees hurt.

Sawamura couldn't wait for more.

Considering that not even ten minutes later Yuuki pinned him down to the bed again, Sawamura wasn't the only one who wanted more.

* * *

Everything was good and well until Sawamura's third year. Miyuki had to go to a college (but he hadn't left Seidou before taking Sawamura for hours, praising him for winning the Summer Koushien and taking the team to Fall finals) and Yuuki-senpai was leaving Seidou to train in another city for an entire term.

It was making Sawamura restless. None of the other third or second years had a dominant enough presence for him (although it was funny to play around with the wolf-boy) and he was spending more and more time in the bath after everyone else had left, pleasuring himself. He was missing having someone to praise him, to tell him he was a good boy, to effortlessly hold him up against a wall and fuck him senseless.

In the end it didn't even surprise Sawamura when one day he looked at the coach and everything he wanted to do was to lie down with his ass high in the air, begging for attention. It _was_ a surprise he hadn't thought about it before.

It was one of those early, hot, spring days and the boss was practicing with the team. Since Sawamura had become the ace, he got used to working with the boss, but since there were other people who could fulfill his needs, Sawamura didn't really see the boss as someone other than a parental figure.

However now…now Kataoka was standing in front of the players with his jacket unzipped – Sawamura could see how the white shirt was stretched out on that muscled torso. The coach was showing one of the batters how to improve; the muscles in his arms bulging while he was gripping the bat. Sawamura had to stop a moan seeing that.

"Eijun-kun, are you all right?" Haruichi asked in worried voice, but his gaze was as mischievous as his brother's. He seemed to know what Sawamura was thinking and, if only Sawamura hadn't been fighting with himself to not get a hard on in the middle of the field, he would have been embarrassed by that. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I'm fine!" Sawamura forced himself to laugh, hoping he sounded sincere enough. "All right, Wolf-boy, let's go to the bullpen!"

Before they left, Sawamura could swear he saw Haruichi smirking.

* * *

From that moment onwards, Sawamura's mind was haunted by thoughts of his coach.

At first it was weird for him to think about boss like that, but the feeling of guilt disappeared quickly. Sawamura could sit next to the coach during meetings, imagining how he would rather prefer to sit between those spread things, his mouth sucking Kataoka's cock – and he remembered how long that cock was without being erect.

It was pathetic, really, to get hard just from Kataoka's voice bossing everyone around the field while Sawamura was so tired he could vomit. But every time Kataoka looked at him when the whole team didn't have strength to move, Sawamura felt like he couldn't fail. So he always stood up and started to run, yelling for everyone to join him and, gods, the coach always smiled at him in those moments and it felt better than the best praises.

His masturbation sessions later felt much better.

* * *

Things continued to be like that for next few weeks. While it was certainly better to have the object of his fantasies almost constantly next to him, it was also making things worse.

Sawamura _needed_ to be told in that stern voice that he did a good thing. He craved to be bent over on Kataoka's lap and spanked every time he lost points in a match. He wanted to submit to Kataoka, come from just listening to that voice.

Was enjoying all those things making him a freak? If so, then Sawamura didn't have anything against being labeled a freak.

Nobody, not Chris, Miyuki, Ryou-san or Yuuki-senpai could make him such a mess by simply _existing_. Sawamura longed for more, yet he couldn't have more.

And Sawamura was certain that if Kataoka joined him in the bath _again_ , his sanity would be in danger.

* * *

Today Sawamura had to hide in an unused shack with old gym equipment to take care of his problem. Earlier they had a nasty, difficult match against Inashiro – they had won and Kataoka had messed up Sawamura's hair afterwards, telling him he did a great job.

Sawamura groaned at the memory of Kataoka's fingers in his hair – would he pull it back if they were in bed? Making himself more comfortable on the blanket he took from his room, Sawamura slid his pants down and reached for the box he took along with the blanket.

It was a gift from Ryou-san: a dildo. Ryou-san had liked to see Sawamura playing with it and while Sawamura hadn't need it in a while, he was going to go mad if he didn't shove something into his ass right _now._

"Gods, yes…" Sawamura moaned, unable to keep quiet when the blunt head of dildo slid into his ass.

He lied on his side, finding this position the best to fuck himself. The dildo wasn't enough after he knew the feeling of the real thing, but it was better than nothing.

Closing his eyes, Sawamura focused on quickly thrusting the dildo in and out, leaving his leaking cock for now. Was that something the coach would do too? Fuck him slowly while holding Sawamura's hands together so he couldn't touch himself?

Sawamura bit his upper lip, grinding the dildo against his prostate. He could imagine how he would be impaling himself on Kataoka's cock, begging for more; maybe they would be in the bath again? He'd ride the coach into oblivion, water splashing around them –

He could feel an orgasm approaching fast. Sawamura turned onto his back, grabbing his erection and jerking himself with quick strokes, his hips thrusting up. He was so close to coming he could almost _taste it_.

"B-boss," Sawamura moaned, too turned on to care that someone might hear him. In his head he was being split open by Kataoka's cock, taken on the bed, at the desk, in the teachers' staff room…! "Boss!"

Suddenly, the door opened with loud bang.

"What the hell —"

Sawamura's eyes opened wide and he looked at the door.

There was the coach standing there, looking at Sawamura in complete shock. A nagging voice in his head told Sawamura he should cover himself, quickly, but he was too far gone in his fantasy; those black, burning eyes looking how he was fucking himself was enough to put him on the edge.

Sawamura screamed, his orgasm quick and hard, leaving him breathless. Kataoka turned his gaze away, clearly uncomfortable, and something cold broke in Sawamura's chest.

Panting, he sat up, covering himself with his jersey.

"C-coach, I…" What was he supposed to say? I'm sorry I regularly jerk off to a fantasy of you fucking me?

"…We will talk tomorrow after the dinner." Kataoka said, his voice emotionless. He still wasn't looking at Sawamura. "Go to sleep now."

Sawamura nodded, not realizing that the coach couldn't see him. What would happen now? Would he get expelled? Would Kataoka tell his parents what their son had been doing?

… No, Sawamura was eighteen already, he could do whatever he wanted.

Expulsion then, right?

Instead of going to the bed, Sawamura turned his steps to the track. Running never failed to make him calm his thoughts and he needed it right now.

* * *

The next day when Sawamura went to Kataoka's office, he was prepared for the worst.

The coach was grading papers when Sawamura came in and he wordlessly pointed at the empty chair in front of his desk. Sawamura sat down, feeling his stomach tie itself into a tight knot. All of a sudden he felt sick; he couldn't even look at the coach.

Long minutes passed before Kataoka finally spoke.

"I heard some… rumours before." Sawamura raised his head, surprised. Kataoka was still wearing those stupid shades and it was difficult to read him at all. "About you and Miyuki and Yuuki."

"Well…" Sawamura gulped, his fingers nervously gripping the hem of his shirt. What was he supposed to say to that? "It wasn't anything serious." He finally mumbled, feeling his cheeks go red.

"I see." Kataoka stood up and circled the desk.

Sawamura's heart leaped in his chest.

"S-sir…?"

Kataoka stood up in front of Sawamura, folding his arms on his chest. He was looking menacing, like danger itself and…

And it wasn't a good time to get hard!

"I want you to practice as hard as usual." Kataoka leaned above Sawamura, their faces almost on the same level. He put his hands on the sides of the chair, trapping Sawamura. Sawamura's throat felt dry all of sudden. He couldn't do anything other than nod breathlessly; something akin to a smile passed over Kataoka's lips. "No slacking and no hiding in shacks again, got it? I don't need my best ace to get caught by anyone else."

Sawamura felt like hyperventilating. Kataoka was so close Sawamura could smell his cologne, could feel the man's breath on his lips. It took all his willpower not to moan aloud when Kataoka called him "best ace". Gods, if he didn't leave this office soon, he was going to do something embarrassing, like begging to get kissed or spanked.

Sawamura moved in the chair, sliding closer to the edge. He wanted to ask what the hell was happening when suddenly Kataoka straightened.

"That's all."

Sawamura blinked. What…what was that? Just a second ago he was sure Kataoka had behaved like…but what would be silly, right?

Painfully aware of his erection, Sawamura stood up and walked to the door. Was that his punishment? The coach decided to turn him on and then make him walk away in shame? That was too cruel.

And damn his body for finding it so _hot_.

"Wait."

Sawamura's hand stopped above the doorknob.

"Sir?" Sawamura said, feeling too miserable to turn around.

"I didn't say you could leave."

With a pounding heart Sawamura turned around.

Kataoka wasn't wearing his shades anymore; his black eyes were burning like lava, focused on Sawamura. He moved his gaze all over Sawamura's body, stopping for a long moment at the tale-telling bulge in Sawamura's pants.

It was enough to make Sawamura _whine_ with need.

Without breaking the eye contact with the coach, Sawamura blindly reached behind himself and locked the door. Then he took a step closer. And another. Soon he was standing in front of Kataoka, panting as if he just finished playing a game. He was almost shaking with need, having to crane his neck to look into Kataoka's face.

"B-boss…?" Sawamura stopped himself, unsure of what he would want to tell.

Unsure if there was anything he would want to say.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Sawamura decided to do what he had wanted for a long time: get on his knees between Kataoka's legs.

Yet, the moment he bent his knees, Kataoka grabbed him by his arms, pulling Sawamura even closer to himself, almost effortlessly. Sawamura's eyes widened; the coach just moved him as if Sawamura weighted nothing. It was something not even Yuuki or Chris had been able to do. With them, Sawamura had a chance to break from their hold. Now he knew he wouldn't be able to break Kataoka's hold, wouldn't be able to run away till the boss would let him.

It was almost enough to make Sawamura come.

"Aren't you forgetting about something, Eijun?" Kataoka whispered, his hands moving down Sawamura's torso and sliding under his shirt. Sawamura breathed aloud, understanding that non-verbal order very well.

He stripped.

And this time when he tried to kneel, Kataoka let him. Shaking from excitement, Sawamura pulled down the zipper of the coach's pants, relishing the quiet moan it earned him.

Maybe his third year in Seidou looked more promising than he previously had thought.

 _Fin_


End file.
